bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Liberati
Laura Liberati '(ローラの自由, ''Rora Riberati) is an Arrancar and holds the title as Tercera (3rd) Espada. She is one of the main antagonists in Noches Sin Suenõs and commonly identified by her nickname La Purga, one of the greatest Shinigami-killers of all time. Appearance Laura has marble skin, hazel eyes, long, dark eyelashes and long white hair pulled into a braid on the right side of her head. The rest of her hair is hanging loose. She is fairly slender with a soft, peaceful face. Her lips are full and her eyelashes long and seem like feathers. She wears a variation of the Arrancar top that is similar to a short, sleeveless blouse which exposes a good deal of her bossom. Her Zanpakuto is tied to her waist in a strap instead of it's sheat. The remnants of her Hollow mask can be located behind her left ear, taking on the appearance of a white flower. Her Espada tattoo can be located on her right hip being barely covered by a loose mini skirt. Though she is always seen in her uniform when in a battlefield, Laura often dresses in quite scandalous clothes around her Fraccion. Most commonly, she is seen wearing a simple top which exposes her back and the underside of her breasts. She also wears a small panty which may be considered quite revealing. Usually seen with an indifferent look on her face. Personality In stark contrast of the majority of the Arrancar army, Laura is quiet, calm, analytical and stern. She seldom speaks to fellow Espada and will often ignore attempts of conversing. During the meetings of the Espada, she sits quietly for herself, playing with a coin or other small objects. She has often been berated by fellow Espada for not showing enough interest. She rarely shows anger and when she does, other Arrancars tends to keep their distance. Laura has implied that she dislikes her nickname on several occasions, especially in the middle of a battle. Provoking her into attacking is also deemed to be extraordinary hard to impossible. Of all the Top Four, Pluton treasures Laura discreet and quick services the most. Therefore, she is most frequently sent out to assassinate or kill weakened targets. She often apologizes to the victims for her actions, but deems them necessary as she does not want to invoke the Pluton's rage. Provocations rarely escapes her mouth, but when they do they are usually quite grotesque or enraging. She does not seem to enjoy killing her victims, but coldhearted leaves a massacre-scene like nothing happened when she's finished. She seems to have some kind of respect for opponents who can fight on even grounds with her. Laura views herself as noncommittal and believes that she only works for Pluton in order to repay her respect for granting her more power in order to allow her to complete her goal. Laura usually show more emotion around her Fraccion, as she appearently holds the four of them in high regard. Occasionally, they even start random parties. These wild, quite purposeless and unpredictable acts annoy other Espada, particulary her fellow female Espada. Laura has stated that she is willing to protect her Fraccion with her life, but it is unknown if she is willing to sacrifice herself for weaker beings. Unlike other stereotypical arrancars, Laura prefers order over chaos. Her private castle is a proof of that, as it is filled with bookshelves with strictly and alphabetically organized. Laura's bedroom is quite messy, as her Fraccion does not share the same love of order as herself. Oddly enough, she seems to use sarcastic language when speaking to a foreigner. If this is her sense of humor or not is unknown. Biography Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As one of The Top Six Espada, Laura is forbidden to release her Zanpakuto inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, the entire fortress would be demolished as well as a good portion of the surrounding area. She has decades of experience when it comes to controlling her spiritual pressure and it's flow. Her spiritual pressure is unique, as everything that has ever been inside her is filled with it. Her control of it outside herself is also absolute. Laura can force her spiritual pressure into her Zanpakuto, increasing the power of the hits even more. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Even as an Adjuchas-class Hollow, Laura was a master at swordsplay. According to the Leader, there is not a single person who is more specialized in swordsmanship than Laura in the entire Hueco Mundo. Using her Zanpakuto-pair, she can easily overpower a male of similar rank and power. Laura's battle style is somewhat complex, involving rotation and rapid slashes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even though Laura specializes in swordsplay, she is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant who most frequently kicks her opponents. On several occasions, she has fought hand-to-hand against weaker opponents in order to show them the differences in their power-levels. She has also demonstrated high skill at wrestling and utilizes various wrestling moves, mainly Lariat and Flying Axe Kick. Cero: Like most Arrancars, Laura is capable of using Cero. Laura's Cero require a very low period of charging, but in return it's power is quite low. It is lilac in color. * Gran Rey Cero: Gran Rey Cero is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. It is green in color. *'Cero Oscuras: '(黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") Cero Oscuras or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero used by the Top Four Espada in their Resurrección forms. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. In a conversation about Cero with her Fraccion, Alva Nieves, she stated that "she didn't want to ruin the fight", questioning her mastery with this technique. Bala: Laura has demonstrated adept use of this technique, using it to her own adventage when she is a deadlock as she fires her Bala from her left eye. Like her Cero, it is lilac in color. Enhanced Strenght: Laura's strenght does not match her physical stature. She has multiple times demonstrated the ability to lift heavier opponent with ease. Sometimes, she has even managed to break their necks without effort. Sonido Master: 'Laura's level of Sonido is quite high, as she demonstrated that she possess enough proficience to travel between long distances with ease. 'Enhanced Hierro: By Arrancar standards, Laura's Hierro is quite tough. However, it is far weaker than the Hierro of one of the Cuatra Espada. Immense Speed: '''Even though Laura is a master at both hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, her deadliest aspect is the speed of her attacks. She easily keeps up with the enemy and overwhelms them with the force and intensity of her hits. According to herself, there has been no one whom she haven't been able to keep up with. '''Genius Intellect: Laura has praised by many for being one of the brightest heads of Hueco Mundo and holds the position as Head Researcher in Hueco Mundo. Another proof of her intelligence is her former position as Szayel Aporro Granz's lab assistant right after her arrancarification. Her intelligence easily becomes visible in a battle, where she keenly analyzes her opponent and consider various strategies. Highly Perceptive Combatant: 'Although a woman of few words, Laura has revealed herself to be highly observant individual. She quickly detected that something was wrong with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez by mere fluctations in his reiatsu when he had been poisoned by the Octava Espada, Ivory Saaladii. 'Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Laura has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Like the rest of the Espada, Laura rarely uses this technique. Zanpakutō Majadero (ばか(偽アイドル), Mahadero, Spanish for "Fool", Japanese for "False Idol") Laura's Zanpakutō takes on the appearance of a two serrated black blades of considerable lenght. Their handles are cylindrical and rather large. These two swords are usually attached to a 6'7" feet (2 meter) long leash. As they have no sheat, Laura usually twirls the leash around both the blades and carries them over her shoulders. Sometimes, however, she twirls the leash and the blades around herself in order carry her Zanpakutō on her back. : Reiryoku Cloak: While in her sealed form, Laura can mold some of her spiritual power into her blades in order to increase the power of her hits. : Her moves also changes somewhat when this power is active. Her slashes are now capable of launching projectiles of spiritual energy, similar to Tia Harribel's technique, Ola Azul. : If the blades are thrusted forewards, they would create a beam with great resemblance of the blade, spikes included. This technique also grants Laura a defensive advantage. If she were to rotate while the reiryoku cloak is active, the energy would expand and cover her as long as she rotates without stop. However, this technique requires constant focus. If she were to be distracted for a single second, the cloak would instantly disappear. : :* Resurrecion: It's release command is "Sense" (感, Kan). When about to release her true form, Laura points her right sword downwards and her left sword upwards. After stating the release command, the blades will expand, before rupturing into slime. The slime envelops Laura, similar to a cocoon. Relationships Pluton Tyrranbalt Originally the only Espada to accept The Leader as the God King of Hueco Mundo, Laura has a considerably better relationship with him than the other Espada. Both parties seems to have a mutual respect for each other's prowess and power. While the other nine seems to have a merely professional relationship with him, Laura has more of a "daughter-father" relationship with The Leader. Laura is currently the only Espada that has the privilege of punishing other Arrancars for treason or rebellion and is often assigned the most intimate tasks The Leader requires. Isshin Kurosaki Although unbeknownst to most other Arrancars, including The Leader, Laura apparently shares history with Isshin. The level of intimacy is unknown, but judging the ways she acts when she is reminded of their common past, it was not on an antagonistic level. However, her current relationship with him seems to be less then good, as she was even willing to attack him when they encountered each other in The Human World, although she hesitated for a second. Ivory Saaladii Ivory and Laura seems to be on good terms, compared to their brethren race. Usually working in a silent, dark laboratory the together, the two Espada hardly interacts verbally and uses actions in order to show their understanding for each other. Their relationship seems to be based on the saying "a genius will without hesitating accept another genius", judging their different natures. Trivia *Laura's aspect of death is Anguish. *Her themesong is "Anguish" by Shiro Sagisu. *According to the Noches Sin Suenõs Guidebook: **Her hobbies are playing chess and researching the past of Las Noches. **Laura's favorite food is vegetarian chili con carne. **She apparently dislikes noise, idiocracy & people who doesn't know how to give up. **Laura wishes to fight anyone who enters Las Noches without permission. Quotes *''"Whatever you children are doing here... Please go somewhere else to play. We don't have time for affairs like this."'' *''"Just put down that sword, honey. I don't have any reasons to fight you. If you think I just fight for pleasure, you are dead wrong. Even though I am a Hollow, I have reason. That's what separates me from the rest."'' *''"I see you've met our dear Sexta Espada... Such a nice girl, isn't she?"'' Category:Espada Category:Female